


One Year (sequel sequel)

by AA_Batteries



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AA_love, Betrayal, Boyfriends, Cheating, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Girlfriends - Freeform, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Love, Lukanette pain, More Fluff, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Near Future, One of My Favorites, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Pain, XL fluff, cant think of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: After Adrien's year long trip around the world with his father, Marinette struggles when he returns with someone new.





	1. Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843817) by [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/pseuds/BullySquadess). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lining up stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever work. Pls don't judge.
> 
> Check out "One Year" by BullySquadess to understand the back story. (It contains smut)

Leaving was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Looking up at her prone figure one last time, it was all Adrien could do not to go curl up next to her to keep her warm. But she had made herself clear, she didn't want him; at least not now. He understood that, almost. She didn't want him to be trapped, locked in a relationship destined for nowhere.

But he disagreed. Adrien wanted her, and only her. And that was why he was leaving. He had to prove his faith, his love, his loyalty to her.

As Adrien walked out the door of the bakery, filled with regret, Tom looked up and gave him a sad smile. Adrien gave him a blank look in return, then left without a word.

Halfway back to his residence, he couldn't find it in himself to call it home, Adrien remembered the pendant he had left lying in Marinette's lounger. The small silver peace offering he had bought for her to soften the blow of his trip. Lot of good that had done. Adrien slammed his fist against the car door, drawing a concerned glance from his bodyguard. Adrien shrugged at him rubbing his already throbbing fist. He muttered his anger at it as though it would understand. All the while Plagg peered worriedly at his chosen. He knew he couldn't comfort him here, not that comforting was his thing, but he settled for a gentle purr on Adrien's chest.

Adrien stroked Plagg's head, silently thanking him for his efforts. But there was little the kwami could do.

He sighed to himself. It was going to be a long year.

~~~

When he got on the plane, Adrien couldn’t help but notice that Marinette was not there to see him off. He sat as far as he could from his father, sulking in his misery. He stared out the window as the plane took off, promising himself that he would remind Marinette of his love as soon as he landed. 

The first hotel he had stayed at was just as he had pictured it. Expensive, extravagant, the best money could buy. So far Marinette hadn’t replied to his “ I love you” text he had sent hours ago. He wasn’t concerned. She had broken it off with him, what was he supposed to expect. Silence made perfect sense. 

Hotel after hotel, plane ride after plane ride. The following month he had sent her a text every single day. However, during the next month he started to become a little disheartened, and was sending a text every other day. This pattern continued over the next five months turning into every week, then every other week, and eventually once a month. 

Then he met her.

Plenty of girls had swooned over him as he passed by, worshiping the very ground he walked upon. But Ava was different. She didn’t do anything special for him, she didn’t fall over herself as soon as she saw him. Instead, she tried to befriend him. Adrien enjoyed the company. It was a slow tour with no one responding to his texts except Nino, and that got a little obnoxious at the best of times. So subconsciously he felt himself slowly being drawn to her.

Eventually friendly conversations turned into planned dates, the occasional welcome back hug turned into chaste kisses on the cheeks, slowly turning into something more. Pictures of Ava slowly started to drown out the pictures of Marinette. Her brunette hair and hazel eyes staring dreamily into the lens.

~~~

The next time Marinette crossed Adrien’s mind was one month before they returned to France. But the amount of guilt he felt for not texting Marinette for four months was insignificant next to the new emotions he was feeling for Ava. Ava was now a normal thought, her face filled his mind when he was smiling, her laugh rang in his head when he was sad. He had discovered a new flicker of hope in his life, and her name was Ava. 

Heading back to France was one of the most stressful times Adrien had experienced in a while. And throughout all of it, even when the pressure seemed too intense to bare, Ava stood by his side. When they reached the plane Adrien, again, avoided his father. He again watched through the window as the plane took off, and again he found his thoughts wandering to Marinette, as the plane launched into the sky. She was his focus for the first time in a while. Would she be OK with Ava, because she was the one who had broken up with him, not the other way around. He felt a strange sense of defensiveness wash over him as he peered over at Ava. It wasn’t his fault he liked Ava, Marinette had told him that he should find someone. And even as it hurt to think that, it was still the truth. 

Finally, they landed. As they walked off the plane Ava took his hand squeezing it tightly. Adrien had to remind himself that to Ava his friends were new people, Paris was a new city, not her snowy home in Canada. But he couldn’t help but drag her along as he rushed to see familiar faces, familiar streets, and familiar rooftops. 

The first face he saw was Nino’s, a bright smile cracking over his face. Alya was close behind gripping Nino’s shoulder to stop him from tackling a beaming Adrien in a rush of pure joy. 

The last face he saw was Marinette’s, a hopeful smile cracking over her lips. But then she noticed Ava’s hand intertwined with his. Her eyes lost their light as her hand flew up to her throat, almost to fast for Adrien to see. But not fast enough. 

He didn’t hear the silver chain snap, nor did he see the heart shaped pendant. He wanted to deny that he had seen anything at all. 

But deep down in his gut, he knew. He knew Marinette had been wearing the necklace he hadn’t seen for a year. 

A small silver peace offering…

...he had bought for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am well aware that everyone who read the original "One Year" is now punching and cursing there screens, but pls have mercy. My friend and I are die-hard Adrienette shippers, it gets better :^). (said friend is happy I'm including her in the notes)


	2. Excepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat is stupid and Luka makes us all want to curl up and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know. OMG, Luka is evil! AA what are you doing?
> 
> I'm dying inside. My friend is probably super mad at me for this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy (especially you friend <3)

Marinette bolted before the tears overwhelmed her.

She heard Adrien and Alya calling after her, trying to persuade her to come back. She couldn’t though. She couldn’t stand to see Adrien squeezing that Canadian girl’s hand. She had read gossip magazines full of rumors that he had found a new lover, but she had ignored them. Ava Wilson, that’s what the magazines had said her name was. The tears came then. Knowing Ava’s name made everything much more real. As soon as she escaped the airport she called a taxi to take her back home. She needed some time.

The driver didn’t say a word, just handed her a tissue box and kept on driving. It was dark when they reached the bakery, and she quietly thanked the driver and gave him a large tip, which he accepted with a knowing smile in her direction.

She entered through the back door of the bakery, as not to startle any late night customers with her tear streaked face. She walked as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb her busy parents. The kitchen smelled like butter and freshly baked bread, and she smiled in the warmth. She crouched around the counter, avoiding her father, who was pounding dough into pans. She brushed him as she slunk by, and when he whirled to see her blotchy face, his brow merely furrowed with concern.

“When you’re ready to talk, I’m here pumpkin,” he said softly, brushing a kiss across her blue-black hair.

“Thank you, dad,” she replied rushing out of the kitchen.

Her room was dark when she reached it. Tikki zoomed around her worriedly, frowning when her chosen snatched a picture of Adrien from the wall. Tikki gasped and rushed over when Marinette ripped it in half, only to reach for another.

“Marinette, what are you doing?” Tikki yelped as a pillow was thrown across the room by her chosen in rage.

“I’m getting rid of him. Forever,” She ripped another picture in half to emphasize her point.

It took the better part of an hour, but eventually all of her pictures of Adrien had met a violent fate. Whether it was ripping or straight up burning, all of the pictures were disposed of. She glanced down at her chest filled with Adrien’s future presents. No, she wouldn’t get rid of those. Worst comes to worst she could give them to other friends.

There was one thing that couldn’t get rid of though. She pulled the broken chain out of her pocket, the silver heart settled heavily in the palm of her hand. She didn’t know why this object was the one thing she couldn’t part with. Maybe it was because she still had hope deep down inside of her, that he might take her back.

“Tikki?” The kwami merely nodded in understanding “Spots on!”

~~~

Ladybug flew across the sky, free from worry. There hadn’t been an akuma in over a year, since about the time Chat had moved. That thought sparked pain behind her eyes, tears threatening to tumble out onto her already damp cheeks. She shook her head, Chat had promised to return as soon as he could, which, if he stayed true to his word, would be soon. Knowing Chat was her age meant that he would be turning seventeen this year. She wanted to talk to him now, but she would have to wait for her kitty to return to her.

She settled down on an abandoned roof and stared at the Eiffel Tower’s looming shape cutting the horizon in half. She was reveling in the power her transformation gave her when she heard a thump behind her on the roof. It was almost too quiet to hear, but her heightened senses allowed her to hear the soft scrapes of shoes on the concrete roof. Every muscle in her body tightened as all of the energy stored up from an inactive year prepared to erupt. She slowly brought her hand to her hip, grasping her yoyo, hand gripping the plastic tightly.

Another step.

She spun on her heel, roaring in victory as her victim jumped in surprise. The shadowy figure caught her yoyo midair, and Ladybug gasped as it yanked her toward it. She fell onto a body rippling with muscle and two arms wrapped themselves around her body, pinning her there. She looked up as she struggled, only to have a kiss planted solidly on her lips.

“Oh crap,” said a familiar voice “I was aiming for the forehead, I swear.”

After the shock of being kissed passed she looked up at her “attacker” with wide eyes. Two glowing green eyes looked back at her. The black ears on top his mess of blonde hair twitched, as though listening for a reaction.

“Chat?” she said overjoyed. Tears of joy threatened to spill over “Chat!”

“Hello, M’Lady. Miss me?” he teased, leaning closer to her. His eyes soaked her in, red spotted costume, black hair, and blue eyes.

Ladybug herself was also inspecting her partner. She gave him a once over, not trusting the rascally boy not to get himself injured. He seemed alright though so she peered up at his face. His green eyes were dashing across her face, and his unruly hair blew in his eyes as he inspected her. She focused back onto his eyes…

Green eyes.

Memories of that afternoon came unbidden and she pulled herself from Chat’s grip, hugging her arms to her chest. Chat frowned, concerned, and pulled Ladybug to sit next to him. He glanced at her face, only to pull back quickly, shocked to see tears in her eyes.

“Hey,” he said softly, rubbing her back soothingly “Are you alright? Did I go too far?”

“No, no, Chat!” Ladybug stood facing him “You did nothing wrong. It’s just…”

At her hesitation Chat backpedaled “It’s none of my business. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

“Oh, Chat.” Ladybug smiled sadly at him “Do you remember when I mentioned the boy I liked. It was like two years ago, but we got together. And he ju-”

“WHAT?” Chat jumped up “Wait, you have had a boyfriend for two years and I was not informed?”

“No, I had a boyfriend for one year and then broke it off because he had to leave for a year,” she held up a hand when Chat opened his mouth to interrupt again “He told me he would still love me at the end of the year, but when he got back he… Well let’s just say he wasn’t true to his word.”

Chat (being stupid and not connecting any dots between him and Ladybug’s ex) started pacing in rage.

“Who is he. I swear I’m going to find him and rip him limb from l-” he stopped when Ladybug covered her mouth in shock and started shaking her head violently.

“Chat, that’s the problem,” Ladybug took a breath, admitting the truth too herself “I don’t want to tear him apart because I… still love him.”

The silence that descended was not an uncomfortable one, but more of an accepting one. Ladybug paced to the other side of the roof with a sigh, and sat down. Chat soon followed, hugging her to his side. Silent sobs wracked her small body, and Chat wrapped himself around her protectively.

It was a long night.

~~~

Marinette had never despised going to school more.

She knew Ava wouldn’t be there, at least not yet. It would take a while to get enrolled, and Marinette wasn’t even sure if she spoke fluent French yet. However, there was someone new in the classroom.

Luka

Her face produced an amazing blush, one that would rival red face paint itself. Adrien smiled at her as she entered, but Marinette pointedly ignored him and went to take her seat next to Alya.

“You can still produce a blush over a guy that broke your heart Mari?” Alya whispered loudly in her ear “You’re lucky I didn’t murder him where he stood in the airport after you ran off.”

“I-I’m not blushing because of him!” Marinette said forcefully.

“Who th-” she cut herself off as Luka approached “Oh.”

“Good morning, Marinette,” Luka said, brushing away her bangs to kiss her forehead “How are you?”

“I-I-I’m O-OK,” Marinette stuttered out, painting her face a shade darker.

“Good. Remember I’m here when you need someone to talk to,” the pointed glance aimed at the back of Adrien’s neck made it clear he had heard the news of Marinette’s… dilema.

“Th-thanks.” Marinette managed, fingers brushing across her forehead.

“Oh my god, girl!” Alya said after Luka left for his seat near the back “ You two should totally hook up!”

“Maybe we should…” Marinette responded thinking of Luka’s lips on hers, breathing his air as he inhaled hers.

~~~

Adrien’s mind listened intently to the conversation taking place behind him, cursing Luka in so many ways. He suddenly shook his head, startling Nino. No, he had a girlfriend. Ava was working so hard to build a life here so they could stay together. He wouldn’t just throw away all of the months they had spent together just because his ex was interested in someone else.

Marinette could love whomever she wanted. If she wanted Luka so be it. He would take care of her. Luka was a good choice.

So why did it hurt so much to see her making that choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, my friend and I are die-hard Adrienette shippers and we have mental breakdowns over Lukanette. Luka is Satan himself. Trust me I know.
> 
> Friend if you are reading this...  
> I have no apologies.


	3. Connecting the Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is closer to Marinette then ever after she runs into a problem in a dark alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets for this chapter.
> 
> To all of you cursing Lukanette, close your eyes. It's not pretty.
> 
> Enjoy :^)

Chat’s blonde hair whipped in his face as he stood atop the Eiffel tower searching for the tell-tale signs of an akuma. Explosions, screaming, a red spotted body swinging from building to building. Unfortunately, this akuma was a bit harder to spot. It seemed to be targeting all of the major bakeries of Paris, and one red spotted heroine had not shown up yet. The akuma called himself Devourer, causing everyone to flock to him, for he smells like croissants, then having all of the innocents under his spell rip apart bakeries. He leaves all of these poor bakeries croissant-less. Chat himself had almost been caught under the spell, but a good shock from his kwami had knocked him to his senses.

A slender hand tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump and reach for his stick. A certain red heroine giggled at his childish pout. Ladybug stood beside him, staring off into the distance.

“The Dupain-Cheng’s have agreed to make their bakery a temporary trap for Devourer,” she said quickly.

“Oh?” Chat said noticing the way she bounced on the balls of her feet “What’s the rush M’Lady?”

“I, uh…” Lady bug looked away, but Chat saw the blush that dusted her cheeks “Someone’s expecting me… somewhere… sometime.”

“So you have a date?” Chat felt a pang of jealousy. ‘No,’ he chided himself ‘You’ve had two girlfriends since you prematurely pined after Ladybug. Get a grip Chat.’

“Aw, is someone jealous,” Ladybug teased, smirking up at him.

A ding from her yo-yo snapped them back to reality. They had an akuma to catch and apparently Ladybug had a deadline..they launched off the Eiffel Tower, racing to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

It was on.

~~~

The fight took longer than Ladybug would have liked.

By the time they had gotten to the Dupain-Cheng bakery Devourer was already on his way. In the rush to set the trap, several mistakes were made, ultimately resulting in failure. After this the heroes of Paris had been forced to regroup and then fight the akuma in hand to hand combat. All in all, the fight took the better part of two hours, all the while Ladybug just became more and more stressed about her date.

Ladybug jumped to the next roof, her stress levels were off the charts. She wasn’t one hundred percent sure why she was so jumpy though. There had been an akuma, surely Luka would understand there had been a holdup.

Luka.

Yep, Alya the “matchmaker” had struck again with her ideas for an everlasting relationship. After the whole Adrien-has-a-new-girlfriend-even-though-he-said-he-wouldn’t situation, Alya felt responsible for hooking up Marinette with a new man. It hadn’t taken that long either. Luka had jumped at the chance of a date, taking Marinette all over Paris on a double bike, eventually landing them in a restaurant far too expensive for either of them, but Luka had insisted.

Over the next month and a half, Luka had taken her to all of the most amazing places in Paris., getting a little bolder at each date. At first he stayed at least a couple inches away at all times, letting Marinette take the leap of physical contact. After she had eventually crossed that bridge, hand holding quickly turned into leaning on one another. Hugs turned into kisses on the cheek, slowly creeping to the mouth.

This date was a new leap though. Luka had invited her to his house, well, boat, and she didn’t want to be any more late than she already was. So she had decided to travel the majority of the way to Luka’s house via yo-yo.

When she was a quarter mile out, she jumped into an alley on a abandoned street to detransform.

"Tikki, spots off,” she whispered quietly. She peeked out of the alleyway, after the pink glow had faded, and started jogging. She had a bad feeling about this street.

It turns out she should've run faster.

The hand that reached out to grab her arm was slick with sweat. She yelped as it dragged her roughly back into a dirty alleyway. The hand let go and she fell back. Someone chuckled and her panicked eyes darted up to see her captor. Or captors. The three of them were all strong, middle aged men. She started to get up only to be pushed down by the middle man.

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” the middle man chuckled, squinting his eyes as he looked her over. Marinette’s skin crawled as his hand reached out to stroke her cheek “You lost little lady? Let me and my friends here take you back to our place to sort you out.”

“I’m perfectly fine, thanks,” Marinette growled pushing his hand away and taking a defensive stance “Thank you, for your concern, but I’m expected elsewhere. So I’ll be on my way.”

She hadn’t taken a step before she was pushed against the wall by the man on the right, his face was only inches from hers. His breath stank of alcohol, and Marinette recoiled from the stench. The man grabbed both of her wrists and held them behind her back as he pulled her away from the wall. Marinette struggled against his iron grip on her, only to have her arms twisted painfully behind her. She screamed, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

“Shhh, we wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea now would we,” the middle man said softly. His point was emphasized by another painful twist of her arms.

Marinette started walking as she was pushed forward. The middle man removed his hand from her mouth, but the hands holding her didn’t loosen. She slumped and let the man push her along.

The first man went down quickly and quietly. No one noticed. The second man was a different story.

The man who had been in the middle originally stumbled as the bat hit him on the back of the head. His attacker cursed for not taking him out on the first swing, and a fight ensued. Marinette saw none of it though because the man holding her pushed her against the wall , making sure she was facing the bricks. But the mysterious rescuer took care of him quickly, for her captor was trying to keep her where she was and fight at the same time. As soon as the man let go of her she took off down the street. She found an empty alleyway, and Tikki whipped out of her purse as soon as she opened it.

“Marinette, are you Ok?” Tikki zoomed around her chosen worriedly, checking her for injuries.

“My arms will bruise, but that’s all,” Marinette assured her kwami. She was still panting from her run. She rubbed her arms, wincing as her fingers brushed over the abused skin “Right now I need to get out of here. Tikki, sp-”

“Marinette? Oh thank god you’re OK!” Luka burst around the corner, wrapping his arms around her “I was so worried when I saw those men.”

“Oh, Luka…” her eyes burned as tears threatened to spill over. She was shaking from her encounter, and her arms were screaming in pain from being squeezed again.

“It’s OK, it’s OK. I’m here now. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Luka brought her closer to him, closing the gap between their lips in a soft kiss.

Marinette gasped as her arms were squished harder between them “Luka, my arms!”

Luka pulled back immediately, holding her arms gingerly in front of them and inspecting every inch. Already bruises were starting to appear.

“Oh, Mari. I’m so sorry.”

“Luka, it’s not your fault, don’t apologize!”

“I don’t know what I would have done if anything happened to you. Or the hero of Paris.”

Marinette jumped back “What do you mean, Luka. I-”

“I’ve had my suspicions for a while. You can’t come when there is an akuma. You don’t answer your phone when there’s one either,” Luka smiled sadly and her shocked expression “Seeing your kwami just sealed the deal.”

“Oh, Luka…” Marinette backed up and covered her face with her hands “I’m so sorry. I would have told you but-”

“It’s fine, I get it. Come on, we still have a date to go on. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you, Luka.”

~~~

The following day at school, Marinette was bombarded with questions about her attack. Everyone had heard about how Luka had saved her from three known criminals with no fear. Marinette assured everyone she was perfectly fine, and at lunch Luka dragged her away to the park to talk.

Adrien didn’t talk to Marinette that day. He was too mad at himself for not being there to protect her. Even if they were only friends, maybe less than friends at this point, he hated that she couldn’t rely on him to be there when he was needed the most.

Adrien watched as Luka kissed Marinette softly on the mouth when they returned. The pang of jealousy he felt was unwelcome. He had a girlfriend. Ava. Ava was the most important. If Marinette was with Luka it shouldn’t affect him in any way.

But no matter how much he denied it, it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may thank my friend for the reveal. It was her idea. The croissant akuma was her idea too.
> 
> I know everyone is dying inside without my depressing story getting in the way but...  
> What can I say XD


	4. Relationships are Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Marichat
> 
> (and dig deeper into the Hell-Hole that is relationships <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes you are now entering the mind of me...
> 
> My friend has mixed emotions about this chapter ;^)

She was finally joining the school.

After three months of practically begging Ava to come to his school, she had finally caved. Adrien was waiting outside of her rented house, if you could call the monstrosity before him a house, planning on walking her to school.

He was leaning against the wall of a nearby alleyway, waiting for her to come out, when he saw Ladybug soar by. He stood up and took a step to follow her, but then stopped himself. He was over Ladybug, he had a girlfriend, he was…

Totally following her.

She had a head start so he ran to catch up with her. Every now and again he would see her red figure fly past. She didn’t seem in a rush to be anywhere. He followed her all the way down to the docks, where he saw her land on a boat. It seemed familiar, the stage, the lights. Wait was this Lu-

His thoughts were interrupted by a pink flash coming from below deck.

“Holy crap,” Adrien watched with wide eyes as Luka and Marinette walked up onto the main deck holding hands. Did they not realize that Ladybug had just detransformed on that very boat! He craned his neck to see if anyone else came up from the hull. If he could just catch a glance of Ladybug’s true identity…

He looked away from the boat as quickly as he could. He. Had. A. Girlfriend.

Adrien was reminded that said girlfriend was probably waiting outside her door looking for him. He slapped his forehead and, taking one last look at the boat to make sure no one had appeared on the deck, and sprinted off to walk Ava to school.

~~~

Marinette was fuming. She was here. Marinette knew it had only been a matter of time before Ava enrolled, but she had hoped she would have more time. As Luka had taken his seat, they had walked in, hand in hand. Adrien looked dreamily down at Ava as she took in the new surroundings. She looked for an open seat, her eyes finally landing on the space next to Luka. As he walked towards Luka, Marinette stood abruptly.

"Sorry, Ava that seat is tak-" she stopped herself when Luka shook his head at her and got up. He walked down the aisle and put a hand on Ava's shoulder. Marinette felt herself tense. Ava looked up at him biting her lip. Luka took her hand and dragged her down the aisle next to Marinette's seat. Marinette herself was about ready to rip off her boyfriend's head with her bare hands.

"Ava, sit in front with Adrien. Nino, move to the back with Alya," he let go of Ava's hand and took Marinette's, planting a light kiss on her knuckles "I'll stay right here."

Marinette watched as Ava struggled to tear her eyes off of Luka. Adrien seemed to notice also. His eyes narrowed, but when Ava turned back, smile plastered across her face, all was forgotten. Marinette settled back into her seat, now next to Luka, and glared daggers into the back of Adrien's head. How could he be so naive. Ava had just been examining her boyfriend. And Adrien didn't appear to have a care in the world! Luka, on the other hand, was busy "examining" Ava.

Luka seemed to notice Marinette looking at him, and had the shame to blush. Marinette gave him a look that could’ve peeled paint.

“Hey it’s not like that, OK?” Luka said, reaching for Marinette’s hand.  
“Then what’s it like, Luka?’ Marinette said, yanking her hand out of reach. Already she felt tears prickling along the edges of her eyes “I’ve already had one boy fall for her and ruin my life. Don’t make it two.”

Luka looked like he wanted to say more, but in the end he had the good sense not to push it. Marinette was thankful for that much, but as class went on she noticed, more than once, that Luka’s gaze wandered to Ava. The thing she failed to notice, however, was Adrien’s gaze wandering to her.

~~~

He shouldn’t be doing this.

This when against every lesson about healthy relationships that had ever existed. Don’t cheat. His Family Life teacher would be so disappointed.

Chat felt the cool night air whip his bedraggled hair across his forehead. He could see the bakery now, and somehow that made everything much more real. Marinette was in there, and she had a boyfriend. More importantly, he had a girlfriend. No, Adrien had a girlfriend. Chat was a free soul, with no girl to hold him down.

Yet.

If tonight went the way he planned Chat would be far from single. He knew Marinette was a loyal character, but after the incident in class today, she might jump at the opportunity to.. Let’s say, get her mind off things.

Oh, he needed to yank his head out of the gutter FAST.

In the five minutes it took to reach the bakery, his mind was still trying to cleanse itself of the, ehh-hemm, distracting thoughts it was producing. He reached Marinette’s window and tapped on it lightly. Nearly a minute later the window opened. Chat squinted in the sudden light, his pupils slitting. He recoiled from the red and blotchy face that met him.

“Chat? Why are you here?” Marinette asked, her voice thick from her apparent crying.

“Just here to check up on you,” Chat said, sliding through the window. His brow creased in worry as he took in the minefield of pillows her room had become “You OK, Princess?”

“I… Ya. Just a fight with my boyfriend,” Marinette looked away as tears pooled in her eyes.

“Oh. You have boyfriend,” Chat said, faking surprise “Well that kind of ruins my plans for tonight.”

“Plans?” Marinette asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Well, ya. I wanted to take you out tonight, but… if you’re already taken…”

“NO! I-I mean, no. I’m n-not taken.”

“Oh, is someone cheating?”

“No, I was thinking about breaking it off anyway. The fight… well it was about a girl who has already broken my heart. I think he has a crush on her.”

Chat flinched at her words, but Marinette didn’t seem to notice.

“So,” he ventured “You free?”

“Yep, I have all night.”

~~~

Marinette woke up in her room. Alone. She curled up on herself already missing the warmth Chat had given off as he had settled on top of her. Pulling her closer to him as he settled kisses on her lips, down her collar bone, and onto...

“Crap.” she thought.

She had totally made out with Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I feel your pain. Heck, I wrote the chapter.
> 
> Comment any wishes for future chapters, I need HELP.  
> Hey, if you would like to know more about me and my friend, check out 3D, by me
> 
> (said friend is still not mentioned even though she is clearly the b rains of this operation - friend)


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka doesn't take it lightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter gets a bit more explicit, so if you are uncomfortable with that stuff don't read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

She couldn’t go to school that day. She couldn’t face Luka. Even if he didn’t actually know what had happened, she didn’t think she would be able to look at him without thinking about last night. What had she been thinking? Going out with Chat without batting an eye. There would always be consequences.

She curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow to her heaving chest. Luka would never forgive her. She buried her head in her pillow, as though the poor object would somehow stem the flow of silent moisture from her eyes.

Tikki floated up in front of her chosen’s face. She stroked Marinette’s damp cheek, whispering encouragement in her ear. Marinette reached up to stroke Tikki’s head, a soft smile touching her lips. Tikki kissed her chosen’s head, then whipped out of sight as a knock came from the trap door leading into the bakery.

“Yes, who is it?” Marinette said, her voice muffled by the pillow she still held to her chest.

“Marinette, there is a nice boy here to see you,” her mother called from the other side of the door.

“Who?” Marinette said, removing her face from the pillow. Her brow creased in worry.

“Oh it’s…. What’s his name… Oh! Luka. Luka’s here to see if you are alright.”

Marinette shot straight up in her bed. This couldn’t be happening. No it was all a dream. A very, VERY, bad dream. She would just curl up in bed, fall asleep, and wake up perfectly-

“Marinette? Hey are you OK? You didn’t come to school so I thought I would-” a voice called from behind her. Luka’s voice.

“I can’t today Luka. I… I just can’t,” Marinette cut him off, curling tighter around her pillow.

“Oh, Mari what happened?” Luka was behind her now, climbing her ladder.

“Luka, leave me alone. I said I can’t right now,” Marinette whispered. Her whole being vibrated with adrenaline, and she didn’t know why. Luka wasn’t dangerous, was he?

“Mari, I’m here for you. Trust me,” Luka settled beside her, not knowing that that was the space Chat had taken up a mere ten hours ago. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, his hand searching for hers.

“How’s Ava?”

He recoiled, as though he had been slapped. As his warmth left her side she let out a small whimper. She cursed herself when Luka stilled at the sound.

“She’s… fine. Why do you ask?” he asked slowly. He had been checking her out yesterday, why else would she ask?

“Nothing. Nothing,” Marinette took a breath “Luka, I… Well, Chat came and… We, he, um… Do you like Ava?” she said the last part quickly, dreading the answer.

“Sure, she’s nice,” he said casually.

“Luka, that’s not what I mean.”

“Then what… Oh. No of course not, why?”

“Well, uh… ChatcamelastnightandItotalymadeoutwithhimeventhoughI’mwithyouandIfeelsobadbut-”

“Stop. You made out with Chat Noir. Last night,” he narrowed his eyes and looked at Marinette’s tear streaked face as she turned to him “Even though I am in a serious relationship with you.”

“I… Oh, Luka. He came, and you had been looking at Ava, so I was mad, then I got drunk, and he took me home, and he kissed my head, then my mouth, then we just…” Marinette hiccuped as the words spilled out of her mouth. Her body shook violently as she tried to hold in her sobs, but eventually she couldn’t and her tears drowned out everything around her.

When she finally found it in herself to look at Luka, he was gone.

~~~

When she didn’t come to school, he knew he had screwed himself over.

When Luka left, he prayed to god that Luka wasn’t going where he thought he was going.

When the akumatized victim appeared, promising to kill everyone who had ever ruined a relationship, he transformed and waited for Ladybug to appear.

He didn’t have to wait long.

She landed beside him, and observed the damage of the out of control akuma. He leaned towards her, smile already forming on his face when she looked at him. He gasped as he took in her bloodshot eyes and damp cheeks. She glared at him with a look of seething hatred before launching off to deal with the akuma. He watched in shock as his partner landed gracefully next to the akuma. She said something to him, kissed him on the cheek, and took the object he handed to her. She cracked it over her knee, then quickly cleansed the akuma. The miraculous ladybugs spiraled out of her yo-yo, and by the time they had cleared both Ladybug, and the mysterious akumatized victim he had assumed was Luka, were gone.

~~~

He pinned her to the wall, locking his mouth on hers. She was his, she would always be his.

They were back on Luka’s boat, down in his room. The door was locked and Tikki was giving them much needed privacy.

Marinette moaned into his mouth, her tongue meeting his at the halfway point. He melted against her, hands rubbing up and down her sides, memorizing the swell of her curves. He suddenly grabbed the small of her back and threw her on his bed. She gasped and laughed as he tickled her stomach and settled on top of her.

His hands resumed their places on her sides as he leaned into her. His mouth met hers and he took his time tasting her. Lips, teeth, cheeks, all his. Soon his hands felt the hem of her shirt, and he cocked an eyebrow as the lifted it an inch. She responded with a small nod, then pulled him down to her again. He slowly lifted her shirt, exploring the new skin with his fingers. When he reached her shoulders she lifted her arms, and he took it off the rest of the way, expelling the fabric over his shoulder.

She quickly did the same to him, but he hardly noticed because he was too busy exploring her torso, first with his hands, then with his mouth. She sighed as he did, her hands meandering aimlessly across his chest. His hands, however, were on a mission. He trailed his fingers down her spine, smiling as she arched her back in delight. He dared let them wander across her body into more explicit places, silencing her moans with soft kisses.

They went at each other back and forth, until finally, coming down from their high, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

It had been a good day. So why was Marinette moaning Chat's name in her sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes.
> 
> First Chat, now Luka. When will it end, Audrey?
> 
> (Never!!)


	6. Tying Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette grow closer when Luka and Ava go missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh all of you are going to kill me or suffocate me in joy.
> 
> Especially Alice, because she knows where I live.
> 
> Enjoy!

The kissing became more frequent, as though Marinette would suddenly stop loving him. Each kiss was more insistent than the one before. He visited her house nearly every day. There was no explanation other than the occasional “Just checking up on you.”

Luka became her escort, dinner partner, partner during projects, and pretty much 24/7 companion. Eventually he asked her to move in with him, and she accepted. He was being clingy, but it was cute, in a I-have-cute-clingy-boyfriend sort of way. She woke up with him at her side every morning, his warmth seeping into her skin.

Until one day, she didn’t.

She got up almost immediately, realizing Luka hadn’t come home last night. He had gone to a party so she thought he might sleep in with her, but apparently not. The boat rocked gently as she got dressed and went through her morning routine. He was probably eating with his mom on the next boat over, she rationalized, it was a Sunday morning , and she had slept in anyway.

Marinette tossed a pink hoodie over her pajamas, and walked briskly out the door. She didn’t like walking alone around here after her attack a few months ago. She rapped on the door of the other boat, glancing around behind her. It was foggy today, and she could barely see five feet in front of her. She wrapped her arms around herself and faced the door again. Juleka appeared a second later, smiling as Marinette crossed the threshold into the boat with lightning speed.

“It’s freezing out there,” Marinette exclaimed, peering into the empty dining room.

“Ya. Where’s Luka?” Juleka replied, peeking her head outside to look for him.

“He’s not here?” Marinette asked incredulously.

“No.”

“Then where on Earth is he!”

“Don’t look at me. You’re his girlfriend,” Juleka stated plainly, raising her arms in surrender.

“Which is exactly why I want to know where he is!” Marinette threw her arms above her head and walked out the door.

“Where are you going?” Juleka asked.

“To find a lost boyfriend,” she replied, jogging off into the fog.

~~~

Ava wasn’t at her home, or at her favorite cafe, or at the art museum, or at his house, or…

Well, you get the point. Adrien couldn’t find Ava.

She had gone to some all night party, which Adrien was fine with. She needed more friends. But according to her father, she hadn't come home. She had told him not to wait for her because there had been awful traffic, and she hadn’t wanted to keep him up all night.

Adrien sped away from all the locations he checked, more and more anxious as he still failed to find Ava. He found himself wandering aimlessly, inspecting every face that walked by, occasionally asking if someone had seen a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes the night before. Everyone said no, some offered to take him home and give him a snack, perhaps call his parents. He must have looked a mess, running his hands through his hair, fiddling with the cuffs of his coat. He avoided talking to people after that, until he saw Marinette, doing exactly was he was.

“Marinette!” he called, waving a hand above his head to catch her attention. When she glanced over at him she looked hopeful, but when she saw who was waving her face fell.

“Have you seen Luka?” her face was covered in worry “He went to a party last night and didn’t come back.”

“No, I haven’t. I’m looking for Ava for the same reason.”

“Oh, I see. Well I haven’t seen her either. I’ll text you if I do.”

“Have you texted Luka?”

“Ya. He’s not answering…”

“Neither is Ava…”

The traitorous thought seemed to cross their minds at the same time. He saw a shadow fall across Marinette’s face. Could Luka and Ava be… together?

“I… Want to look with me? We could find them faster,” Marinette said softly, still processing her brain’s awful conclusion. Two people, going to a party in the middle of the night, probably getting drunk… She knew what had happened when she got drunk around a boy who had once caught her attention.

“Sure, what does it hurt to look together.” Adrien replied, scenarios, each one worse than the last, flickered across her mind.

~~~

It took them the better part of the day to find them. And as soon as they had they both wished they hadn't.

They had been curled up in an ally, stoking each other. Their cloths were wrinkled, hair mussed, Marinette didn’t want to know why. As soon as she saw them, draped atop each other, she had turned and stormed away. She had known, she had seen the way they looked at one another. She had hoped beyond hope that she was being paranoid, but she hadn’t been.

She had managed half a block of distance when the tears came, hot and fast. She had walked two when she heard Luka’s voice calling her back. Marinette ran. She didn’t know where to go, only that she had to get away. She turned corners and crossed busy streets, and all the while he chased her. Yet, she still ran on.

Eventually she found a familiar street. She ran up a familiar set of stairs, and spammed a familiar little doorbell. Alya would help her. She cried out when she saw Luka turn the corner onto the street. She slammed on the door with both her fists in desperate attempt to get away from him. He was ten paces away now. She saw Adrien turn the corner, evaluate the fact that Marinette was cornered, and push his legs faster. Luka was seven paces away now.

She felt adrenaline rush through her veins, just like during her attack. Luka was a threat right now. She slammed on the door harder, a strangled yell escaping her as Luka reached the steps. Adrien would be here in thirty seconds but Luka was already on her.

She yelped as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to his chest. She struggled against him pulling towards the door. She heard footsteps coming from inside the house now. Luka planted a kiss on her cheek and said something into her ear, but she didn’t hear it. His breath smelled like alcohol, he was holding her against her will. Her body flooded with one thought, self preservation.

The roar that tore itself from her throat was perfectly in sync with Adrien’s. She pulled against Luka with new strength from the adrenaline rushing through her body. She escaped his grasp right as Adrien tackled Luka, pulling him down the stairs. All of this happened right as Alya, with a no longer half asleep Nino at her shoulder, opened the door. Marinette tumbled in, clinging to Nino for dear life, as the two boys behind them rolled on the concrete in mortal combat.

At Alya’s call for help, a big man, who claimed to be Alya’s father even though they looked nothing alike, stormed out of the house and ripped the tussling boys off each other. Marinette missed the lecture that ensued because Nino lead her shaking, sobbing form inside. She was given hot tea and a blanket as her two friends did everything in their power to comfort her.

About half an hour later her mother came in a taxi to pick her up. She rode home, not processing her mother's soothing words for she was still in shock. She fell into her father's arms as soon as she got home. Her eyes stung when they tried to cry, for all of their moisture had already been used.

It was a long night.

~~~

She moved out.

She broke up with him.

She didn’t even look at him for a week.

But Luka couldn’t be bothered because now he had Ava.

~~~

He came to the bakery every day with Alya and Nino. He stayed in the back of the conversations. Watching from a distance. Marinette seemed to be recovering fine. At least Adrien had been there to help her this time. They were slowly but surely recovering their friendship.

Now all they had to do was fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you Adrienette shippers... we're so close!
> 
> All of you Luka fans... go cry your eyes out, cause HE GONE! (I'm sry I love u. Don't leave me!!)


	7. A Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette finally gets the nerve to "Pop the Question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile...
> 
> Sorry about that. I have a list of excuses that include SOLs, end of the school year, concerts, and other things. But it all really boils down to I forgot, then I was busy, then I was uninspired. I worked a little less with brain power and a little more with my hands on this one sooo...
> 
> Enjoy! ;^)

Marinette had decided that breaking up with Adrien was the worst decision she had ever made.

 

The guilt and jealousy from the poor decision she had made nearly two years ago built and built as more girls came to Adrien. Some wanted to go out. Others wanted to be thrown in bed immediately. Marinette promised herself she wouldn’t be a chaser, she would let Adrien come to her. But with each and every pleading face that came to him, begging for love, her resolve slipped farther out of her reach. Nearly half of the girls (and some of the boys) in Paris were praying for Adrien (senpai) to notice them. He refused all of them, and Marinette couldn’t help but notice how he peeked over his shoulder to look at her in class. They had switched back to their old seating arrangement, with Luka and Ava far in the back (thank GOD).

 

She was doing her classwork, noticing the occasional glance Adrien threw her, when it happened. Lila, who had joined their class about three years ago, walked up to Miss Bustier to turn in her work, and as she walked back up the aisle she turned to Adrien and whispered…

 

“Hey, you want to go out sometime?” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I… Lila I can’t…” he glanced back at Marinette, who was pretending to do her work and not listen “I’ll think about it.”

 

Marinette’s head snapped up. Oh no, he did not just say maybe to Lila, LILA, of all people. Lila strode down the aisle, beaming. Marinette had something to say about that. Marinette stood up  and walked over to Adrien, twirling her hair nervously.

 

“Hey… um Adrien? I know you just said… maybe to Lila, but I was kinda wondering the same thing… That is… Would you like to pick it up where we left off?” Marinette said shyly.

 

Adrien looked up at her as though she had two heads. Marinette chuckled nervously, shuffling from foot to foot. Adrien looked over to Nino, but he was currently oblivious to the world for he was listening to music.

 

“I… Mari…” Adrien scratched the back of his quickly reddening neck.

 

“If you want to say no… that’s fine. I just… I feel safer around you after…” She stopped and gestured to Luka, who was currently nuzzling Ava.

 

“No! I don’t want to say no… In fact, I want to say yes. It’s just… why didn’t you say something sooner?” Adrien looked curiously up at her, his cheeks flushed.

 

“I… wa-wasn’t ready for a new boyfriend, I g-guess,” Marinette decided she wasn’t exactly lying, she just wasn’t mentioning her other motives (Lila).

 

Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled. Marinette jumped as he put a hand on her arm, she hadn’t expected him to touch her. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just a surprise to see the barrier of physical contact knocked down so soon.

 

“I would love to go out with you later today, Mari,” Adrien beamed as her face turned from shock to outright thrilled in under a second.

 

When Alya later questioned Marinette on their conversation, Marinette could barely formulate a simple response. She had eventually spilled the news that she was going to go on a date with Adrien, then immediately had a mental breakdown because she going to go on a date with Adrien, then celebrated because she was-

 

“OK, Mari. We get it. But did you forget that you are going out with him _later today_?”

 

Thus Marinette proceeded to panic, celebrate, have a fashion show, shower, bathe, nap, shower and bathe again-

 

* * *

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

They stared at each other, unsure what to do. They were standing on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower, dining at one of the most extravagant restaurants in Paris. Marinette had decided to wear a red dress and black sash that complemented her complexion extremely well, while Adrien had gone with a full black tux, complete with a green tie.

 

“I- uh… It’s been awhile,” Adrien said hesitantly, well aware of the cavernous gap that had been forged between them while he had dated Ava.

 

“Ya, it has,” Marinette looked down at her feet “I’m… I’m so sorry about that. I had no right to-”

 

“Let’s get to the tricky stuff later,” Adrien cringed inwardly as Marinette raised an eyebrow and sat down. He quickly followed “I’m glad you decided you wanted to get back with me on your own terms.”

 

“I… Ya,” Marinette said “I just… well, I want to say I’m sorry, Adrien. For breaking up with you, for not approaching sooner, for not… sorry, is this the ‘tricky stuff’ you want to avoid?”

 

“It’s fine. We aren’t going to get anywhere if we don’t talk about this now, and I really want to get somewhere.”

 

Marinette was taken aback by his forwardness and wasn’t sure how to respond. She was saved from her own inevitable demise of the French language by a waitress, with a disconcertingly large smile on her face, asking what they would like to drink. Marinette used this time to gather her thoughts, and words, to respond appropriately to Adrien.

 

“I want to get somewhere too,” Marinette stuttered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear “And I want to get somewhere with _you_.”

 

Adrien grinned widely, reminding Marinette of Chat. _No, this is Adrien’s night with you, not Chat. Don’t you dare think of Chat girl._ She decided she would mentally scold herself later, right now she had other, extremely _hot_ , matters to attend to. Marinette took her time “checking out” Adrien. His fitted tux allowed her to, eh-hem, _admire_ his form. She moved her sights up to his chiseled face, his lips, his cheeks, his eyes… which were shamelessly _admiring_ her.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Marinette leaned forward and tilted her head, fluttering her lashes flirtatiously. Adrien’s face lit like a match. He turned his head to try to hide his blush. Marinette giggled as Adrien chugged his water in an attempt to cool down his burning face.

 

Marinette was about to make another jest when the smiling waitress came back with their drinks and appetizers. Adrien swirled his champagne thoughtfully as he studied a distracted Marinette’s dress. The black sash complimented her hair beautifully, and, upon closer inspection, he noticed small black dots sprinkled throughout the vibrant red dress. _Like a ladybug_ ; he thought with curiosity.

 

Marinette noticed his thoughtful expression, but she decided not to tease him this time. She picked up her small glass of wine, she had decided not to go with much alcohol due to the many unfortunate incidents related to the substance, and took a sip. The meal went on smoothly. They shared stories from their time not together, then talked casually for the the majority of the date. Marinette drank a little more than she had intended. OK maybe a little was an understatement, but she felt fine. A bit drowsy at worst.

 

* * *

 

When they finally left it was because Adrien was decidedly drunk and Marinette walking him home. As they exited the elevator Marinette heard a voice that seemed to come from Adrien himself, but was obviously not Adrien.

 

“My Lady, I almost didn’t recognize you.”

 

Marinette froze. The hand placed on her shoulder made her jump. She glanced down at it, and seeing it wasn’t gloved, closed her eyes tight. _No, no, no, no. This isn’t happening, he can’t know me. I don’t know who he is so how can he know who I am? Ladybug is?_ She thought about what to do, running all possible solutions through her head. That’s when she realized that Adrien now knew who Chat was. She looked down at the hand on her shoulder again after she opened her eyes.

 

“Ch-Chat. Your not in costume. How did you kn-know who I was,” Marinette stuttered over her words, not yet ready to see who Chat was.

 

“I’ve known you for so long. Your dress was just the final piece to the puzzle.”

 

Marinette looked down at herself and silently cursed for picking the ladybug themed outfit.

 

“Chat, are you OK with me seeing who you are, you know, out of costume?”

 

“Of course, Bugaboo. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

 

“And you do realize, Adrien Agreste knows who you are now, right?”

 

“Oh, he’s known for awhile.”

 

“What?!” Marinette spun around, but saw only one person, Adrien, standing before her. The hand on her shoulder was Adrien’s, so where was Chat? “Adrien, where did he go?”

 

“Where did who go?” He sounded genuinely confused.

 

“Chat.”

 

“Don’t you recognize him?” Adrien asked, smirk playing onto his lips. Marinette turned 360 not seeing anyone else.

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Right here,” Adrien’s face was wide open in Chat signature Cheshire grin. Marinette took a step back, nervously laughing. This was a joke, a well planned joke, made by a drunk man. But then how did he know about her nicknames? It was all too confusing.

 

“Adrien… are you OK?”

 

“What do I need to show you my kwami to prove it?” He said it simply as he reached into his jacket.

 

“Adrien… I… What’s a kwami?” Marinette needed to play it off. She wasn’t Ladybug to Adrien, she was Marinette. No one else. Adrien was just hallucinating. Unless he w-

 

“This is a kwami,” He pulled a struggling black creature out of his tux jacket. It was whispering furiously to Adrien until he saw Marinette. The small creature, _definitely a kwami_ her brain supplied helpfully, froze and then slowly looked from Adrien to Marinette.

 

“Hi, Ladybug,” it said, enthusiastically “I didn’t know you guys were revealing yourselves tonight.”

 

Marinette took a step back, then another, then she was…

 

Falling?

 

* * *

 

Her head hit the back of the car seat in front of her, jarring her awake.  _Had it all been a dream?_

 

“Chat? Adrien?” Marinette said sitting up and rubbing her forehead.

 

“I’m here,” a voice that sounded both like Adrien and Chat responded.

 

“Chat?” Marinette asked, taking a wild guess.

 

“Uh… Nope just A-Adrien,” a small waver in his voice accompanied the statement, but Marinette shrugged it off. Probably just the after affect of that much wine. First stupid dreams then stupid hearing problems. When would it end? Maybe she would talk to Chat about this later. She rested her head on the boy next to her, forgetting weather it was Adrien or Chat due to her drowsiness. Taking another guess she let sleep consume her.

 

“Goodnight, Chat.”

 

“Goodnight, M’Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes.
> 
> The "it was all a dream" sequence.
> 
> I know you guys love me. (Leave a kudos and a comment. It makes me feel special and loved)
> 
> If you haven't checked out Alice's story "Something Friend Came Up With" Check it out. It is going to be very cliche.


	8. Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien knows, and Marinette doesn't. And the silence is deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice flipped at the end of last chapter. How does he know? Why did he say that? Why aren't you writing any faster? Well here you go.
> 
> Enjoy! ;^)

She could never know.

 

He would never tell her.

 

But, by god, he wanted to.

 

She had just fallen over, completely caught off guard by the uncanny reveal. He had called his bodyguard to drive them home, and by the time he had gotten there to pick them up, Marinette was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He wondered if he would be able to play it off as a dream she had. His drunkenness was wearing off, which brought on a headache that would be throbbing for awhile. He’d been on his fourth water bottle to cure his headache when Marinette finally stirred.

 

“Chat? Adrien?” Marinette said sitting up and rubbing her forehead after hitting it on the seat in front of her.

 

“I’m here,” he wasn’t sure what to say, due to the fact that he was both Chat _and_ Adrien.

 

“Chat?” Marinette asked, glancing in his direction with bleary eyes.

 

“Uh… Nope just A-Adrien,” a small waver in his voice accompanied the statement and he internally cursed his nervousness. He was going to give himself away. If she figured out his secret identity now… well, nothing would be right with the world for awhile. She was smart, heck, she was _Ladybug_ , if she had been any more aware of her surroundings she would have connected the dots in no time.

 

“Goodnight, Chat,” Marinette said drowsily, already drifting off from the short conversation.

 

“Goodnight, M’Lady,” he slapped his hand over his mouth instinctively, as though that would shove the words back in and keep them from being heard. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. It was a wonder his own father hadn’t figured out he had an alter ego yet.

 

He decided to turn on the news, because that couldn’t hurt anything, right? Nadja Chamack was frantically waving her arms around the screen as something exploded in the background. Adrien knew there was an akuma attack even before he turned up the volume.

 

Perfect.

 

Both of the famous heros of Paris were half drunk and half asleep in a car going to a mansion in the middle of the night.

 

When else would there be an attack other than now.

 

What possible _other time_ could be more appropriate.

 

Adrien was to drunk and tired to think of one.

 

“Bring us home _now_ ,” Adrien leaned forward to peer at his bodyguard,, "There’s an attack going on.”

 

His bodyguard nodded in understanding, he didn’t really talk, and picked up the pace. Adrien leaned back in his chair and contemplated how on earth he was going to get his hungover girlfriend out of the car and onto the battlefield without her falling over. Again. Unchaperoned.

 

As if sensing his thoughts in the strange dream world she was in, Marinette’s hand flew out and grabbed Adrien’s in, what he imagined to be, a comforting matter. It could have been in terror, or merely a reflex, but it felt like comfort to him so he ignored the other possibilities. As he stroked her palm he pondered his options.

 

He was still reeling from the fact that his drunken brain had figured out that Marinette=Ladybug but not himself when he was fully aware. But the more he thought about it the more he came to realize that he had known for awhile. Denile. That was the word. He had known, just refused to admit it.

 

He was so stupid.

 

He looked over at Marinette, wondering whether he should tell her who he really was when he noticed something in her pocket. He knew what it was before he had even pulled it out, but he still needed to fully see it, touch it to make sure it was real. It was small, silver, the chain had snapped, so she couldn’t have worn it, but there is was in the expertly hidden pocket of her dress. His peace offering.

 

His brain delved into painful memories he had tried so hard to bury without his permission. Ava, Luka, the one year trip that had happened so long ago and yet not nearly long enough. He didn’t even notice how hard he was squeezing the heart shaped pendant until the broken chain cut his palm. He barely loosened his grip. He deserved this pain. The pain he had caused Marinette, Luka, Ava, all of his closest friends.

 

He didn’t hear the first explosion. But Marinette did.

 

She whimpered then shot straight up. She banged her head on the window and yelped. Her eyes were flying everywhere so quickly that Adrien feared they might fall out. She stared at Adrien as soon as she noticed him.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. Another explosion sounded, closer, “You need to get out of here! It’s dangerous!”

 

It took Adrien a solid two seconds to remember that she didn’t know he was Chat. In that time another explosion happened. The shock wave actually vibrated the car.

 

Adrien’s bodyguard suddenly slammed on the breaks. Marinette grabbed her head, “This damned headache! Are things actually exploding?” her words were a bit slurred but not enough to be impossible to understand. Adrien looked at his bodyguard to see why they had stopped, and, to his utmost horror, realized he was slumped over the dashboard completely unconscious.

 

“It’s ok, Marinette. Ladybug and chat Noir will show up soon,” he knew that wasn’t true in their current situation, but if he could ditch Mari and transform, maybe, in the privacy of the car, she would transform too.

 

“Notheywon’tnotheywon’tnotheywon’t…” Marinette muttered to herself.

 

“Mari, I’m going to get help ok? Ok.” Adrien opened the car door and dashed away before she could protest, he turned a corner and transformed as soon as he could, praying all the while the Mari was doing the same thing.

 

* * *

 

When Ladybug stumbled out of the car, no one noticed. When Chat flew out of the alley Adrien had just entered, no one noticed. When they both argued about how to defeat the Akuma, who was bent on "firing" everyone in Paris using bombs, no one noticed. When they purified the poor fast food restaurant employee, everyone celebrated their heroes. Because no one really cares about what's back stage. No one cares what's going on behind the scenes. No one notices the clean up crew, or the technicians working day in and day out. No one cares who's behind the mask.

 

But Ladybug did.

 

And was going to have a little chat with Chat about it.

 

* * *

 

"Chat."

 

It’s wasn’t a statement or a question. It was a demand. And Chat was scared of what she was asking for.

 

"Yes, M'lady?" Chat said nonchalantly.  He was wound as tight as a spring, but he needed to play it off. What happened after his date with Marinette was a dream to her and a real life nightmare to him.

 

She could never know.

 

"I have two things that I have to talk to you about. And need you listen." he smiled slyly, "I'm serious Chat."

 

"OK, OK. I get it."

 

"First. Are you so desperate for love that you go after girls with boyfriends?"

 

Chat froze. That had been awhile ago and he had immediately regretted it. How had she known? How did she figure it out? Did she see him with Mari? Was she in kahoots with Mari?

 

Oh, wait. She _is_ Mari.

 

"I… so, you see Maaaa-Lady," he needed to be more careful. He had almost just let her _real_ name slip, "I… Well, she… you see… well, OK. I regretted that decision. She was sad and I wanted to cheer her up, and then we got drunk and… it all got out of hand."

 

"I see."

 

"It's hard to explain…"

 

"I get it Chat, more than you know," And she thought she did know more than he did because she thought that he didn't know who she was. But he did. And it was killing him to not tell her that, "My other question is… well… um… I'm not sure how to put this."

 

"How about straightforwardly." Chat suggested, dreading the question.

 

"Well then, are you… Adrien Agreste?"

 

Chat let out a loud guffaw, though not for the reason Ladybug thought. She thought he was laughing at the ridiculousness of her question, while he was actually laughing at _how_ straightforward she had been.

 

"I knew it was a ridiculous theory, it's just that I had this dream and…" Ladybug trailed off, her face lighting up from embarrassment.

 

Chat decided to go with it, "It's OK. I've had my fair share of ridiculous theories," thinking back to the time he had thought _Chloe_ was Ladybug.

 

"Sometimes I think no one really cares who's behind this mask as long as she does her job and saves Paris when she needs to." This cut off Chat’s already diminishing chuckles completely.

 

"I care," he said, "I just want to let her come out of her cocoon on her own time. I don't want to shred it open and kill what confidence is already there."

 

"Oh, Chat. I'm so glad your my partner." Lady bug embraced him, burying her head in his shoulder.

 

"Me too," he said, thinking all the while how much it hurt to lie to her. Because, being a model, he always saw behind the scenes. He always saw the hard working people who never got enough credit. And he couldn't say anything because that would ruin the image.

 

Now that he knew who was behind the mask, he was forced into silence. And if that silence broke, it would ruin _her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Explosions!
> 
> I realize there are a couple plot holes but nothing hols me back from a good story.
> 
> I would like to thank my uncle for always pushing the other side of the story on me no matter how painful it is to hear. The world isn't perfect and we need to realize that. Give credit where credit is due.
> 
> Leave a kudos please. And a comment for th at matter. I love to hear what you have to say, and I try to include your sugestions.


	9. Teller of Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is a secret a lie or protection. Will we ever really know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day. That's got to be a world record! I'm falling asleep while typing this.
> 
> Enjoy... yawn

Adrien knew keeping secrets was hard. Heck, no one even knew he was Chat Noir yet, and that was no easy feat.

 

But this secret felt like lying. Lying to the person who was most important to him. Keeping his alter ego a secret was self preservation. Keeping Marinette’s secret was hiding the truth. Hiding what he knew about her from her. His heart squeezed painfully every time he saw her. He could barely focus in class because, as he was sitting in front of her, all he was thinking was  _ liar, liar, liar. _

 

_ Liar.  _ As he was taking his math test.

 

_ Liar.  _ As he flew through the sky with Ladybug.

 

_ Liar.  _ As he kissed Marinette under the full moon on her balcony.

 

His grades went down, which his father noticed, and then he was not allowed to see his friends because of his low grades which angered him. He was getting less sleep, eating less, moving slower. As Chat Noir he was unable to do as much in akuma fights. The shadows under his eyes grew darker, and he got skinnier.

 

Marinette noticed first, insisting on hanging out with him more and often bringing him down to the bakery to eat. And all the while,  _ liar, liar, liar. _

 

He almost told her. It was hurting him not to tell her. But she was more important. He didn't matter as long as she was happy. He couldn't take her only protection, her secret named was Ladybug, away from her. She was more important. He had to keep her safe.  _ Liar, liar, liar. _

 

"Hey, are you ok?"

 

Adrien snapped back to the present. He was sitting at a table at a cafe near school. There was a plate of croissants in front of him, one half eaten.  _ I need to eat. You don't deserve to eat. Me eating will make her happy. Liar, liar, liar.  _ He realized he was slumped over, just staring at the plate of food. He fixed his posture and tryed to glue a semi-realistic smile on his face. He picked up the half eaten croissant and shoved the rest in his mouth. It tasted like cardboard. He used to love these because he was never allowed to have them with his model diet. But everything tasted the same nowadays.

 

"Ya, I'm fine," he responded after he had swallowed. Who was he with again? Oh ya. Marinette.  _ Liar, liar, liar. _

 

"No you aren't. I know you, you aren't normally like this," Marinette looked concerned.  _ Not good. She should be happy. If she's not happy there's no point in keeping this secret. Lie, lie, lie. _

 

"I am fine, don't worry about it. The model business is just driving me harder than usual," he needed to play this off, he was fine.  _ Liar, liar, liar. _

 

"Harder than usual?  _ Harder than usual?  _ Have you looked at yourself recently? You look like a goast! You aren't eating, you're  _ clearly  _ not sleeping!" Marinette took a deep breath, "I'm worried about you Adrien. Stop lying to yourself. You are obviously  _ not _ fine." Great now he was lying to himself.  _ Liar, liar, liar. _

 

Adrien was angry now. He stood up abrubtly, making Marinette jump. "I'm. Fine." he growled, then stalked away.

 

"This isn't good, Tikki." Marinette whispered.

 

"No, Marinette, it is not." Tikki replied softly.

* * *

 

When Adrien saw the purple butterfly wiggle in through a crack in his window he was the scarf Marinette had given him for his birthday all those years ago. She had told him about his misunderstanding in the present's giver within their first week of dating. He thought about fighting the akuma. It couldn't be allowed to take control. He was Chat Noir. Ladybug, no, Marinette would need him. But as the akuma was absorbed into his scarf and Hawkmoth monologued about what he wanted him to do, Adrien decided that this wasn't a bad thing.

 

A long time ago he had allowed himself to give in to the akuma. He had become Chat Blanc, a white Chat Noir. He didn't remember what had happened, only that his power had multiplied and he was rushed by a feeling of absolute power. He could not be defeated.

 

He reached that white place that all akumatized villains found while akumatized. It was soft and he could hear faint yells and explosions. This didn't bother him though because this place was perfect. He wanted nothing, needed nothing. It's almost as though he no longer existed. And with no existence comes no responsibility.

 

But he knew this place was all an illusion. All a lie. He knew that deep down in the depths of him that he didn't want to think about.

 

_ Liar, liar, lie, lies. _

* * *

 

The announcement happened in the middle of French Class.

 

_ "There’s is currently an akuma attack happening. Please make your way calmly to your designated safe zone. Ladybug and Chat Noir will cleanse the akuma shortly… There is currently…" _

 

This message repeated in quick succession while everyone in the entire building rushed down to the safe zones. It was anything but calm and Marinette used this chaos to reach the girls room, unnoticed. She quickly entered a stall and transformed. She was pretty sure she already knew who the victim was. Adrien's anger was her fault. She caused this.

 

She snuck out of the school quickly and quietly, making sure to draw no attention to herself. As she flew across the rooftops searching both for Chat and Adrien, or, who she assumed was Adrien since he hadn't been in class and she had made him mad. Ideal prey for akumas.

 

She found the akuma flying above Paris seeing people on fire as he went. He himself was a complete fireball, save for the light blue whip tipped with flame. He seemed to be able to set anything on fire as soon as his whip touched it. Ladybug was wary of not being seen as she waited for Chat.

 

After five minutes she called him and left a voice mail. After ten she did it again. After fifteen she tried every other mode of contact available. And after twenty she decided that if Chat had wanted to formulate a plan with her, he had missed his chance. She launched her attack.

 

This was one of Hawkmoth's less creative akumas. He was called the Fire Liar. Two fire themed akumas in a month? Hawky was running out of ideas. Basically all Fire Liar could do was try to set Ladybug on fire as she tried to reach his whip. It was a semi short fight. A dance of danger and a few singe marks later, Ladybug managed to retrieve the whip and unravel it. After cleansing the akuma, Ladybug had to remind herself that she wasn't Marinette right now and that kissing Adrien would be entirely inappropriate.

 

He didn't seem to think so though. Adrien looked around him and assessed that there were no people around and that Ladybug (his girlfriend) was standing right in front of him. He took a step toward her, hesitated, then closed the distance.

 

"Adrien!" Ladybug gasped and pushed him off her. She knew her face was flushed from the sudden kiss. She glared up at him, "You sir, have a girlfriend, and that was entirely inappropriate!"

 

Adrien didn't hesitate, "You're my girlfriend aren't you? Or did I miss a memo?"

 

Ladybug splattered, but recovered quickly, "I am  _ not _ your girlfriend." She was spitting mad. He was in a relationship with Marinette, who was also her, but didn't know that! And he was shoving her away as soon as he was alone with Paris's super hero in? Maybe she had misjudged Adrien just as she had Luka.

 

Adrien’s playful smile diminished into something almost patient, "Ladybug, I know-"

 

"I can't believe you! You are sick! Sick! I can't even look at you! Throwing her away like that, don't you know she's been through enough without another boy ruining her life? How could you?" Ladybug’s eyes filled with tears and she turned and leaped away before Adrien could say another word.

 

* * *

 

Marinette ignored and avoided Adrien throughout the next day. It east until lunch that he finally cornered her.

 

"I need to tell you," he said, the shadows under his eyes were darker today. He must not have gotten any sleep after that conversation.  _ Serves him right,  _ Marinette thought.

 

"Tell me what? That you love Ladybug. That I'm a stupid girl who falls for cruel boys. That Ava was better than me. That I will never amount to what Ladybug is. That I'll never be good enough. That… that…"

 

"Shhh…" Adrien soothed, "I would never say, or even think, any of those things, Marinette. You are too important to me," he took a deep breath, "You asked me if I was ok yesterday. I wasn't, I'm not.and it's because I'm keeping a secret from you.

 

"What?"

 

"Do you remember a week ago when you…" he trailed off. Adrien wasn't ready to tell her that he was Chat yet, "Had that weird dream and my bodyguard got knocked unconscious, he's fine by the way, then there was an akuma attack, well…" one last lie, to protect his own identity, "I saw you transform after I left the car."

 

Marinette stood there, slack jawed.

 

"I know you're Ladybug."

* * *

 

 

The world is only allowed to flip over so many times in one day before a person passes out. Thinking Adrien was just like Luka wasn't quite enough to do it. 

But having you identity revealed without your permission can defiantly tip you over the edge.

The funny thing about unconscious is that it's not like sleep. You can feel and hear everything around you, although it's like you are wrapped in a layer of cotton, trapped and unable to do anything. 

So she heard the ambulance sirens. She felt the stretcher underneath her. She heard Adrien make a reasonable excuse for why she was unconscious, hit her head or something. It's kind of peaceful.

But waking up is the  _ worst _ .

The lights are too bright. The sheets are too rough. The noise to too loud. Her mouth is dry. The air smells of cleaning alcohol.

Marinette groaned. Her head throbbed. She had hit her head on a wall before Adrien had caught her. Adrien, who was sitting at her side, holding her hand. Adrien, who looked concerned in an adorable way. Adrien, who knew she was Ladybug.

Her groan wasn't one of pain this time.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he whispered to her, "But it was literally killing me not to tell you."

Marinette wanted to respond but her brain refused to form words and connect them to her vocal cords. So what she said sounded more like, "ehh, I un nuph ah eknh uff oo."

"Shh… I know, I know. I'm so sorry. No more secrets."

"Nu moo secroo." Marinette agreed

_ Last lie,  _ Adrien told himself.  _ Last secret. _

_ Liar, liar, liar. _

_ No, not a lie. A promise to tell her when  _ I'm  _ ready. _

"Noo mu secra." Marinette said again before she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is amazing. You guys are amazing. My brain is dying.
> 
> Something interesting I realized while typing this fanfic is that not even I know own what the next chapter will hold. It's as surprising to me as it is to you guys. I'm just here for the ride (although I have to make the ride too)
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment. I really enjoy what you have to say and I respond to almost every comment. If you have a question, please ask, maybe it will be implemented later...


	10. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has to pretend because of him.
> 
> He has to pretend because of her.
> 
> When will it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a part of us is always pretending to be what other people want it to be. That's why I always try to be undeniably myself, no matter the consequence. It's interesting thinking people are actually reading this and thinking "Hey, that's a decent point." Or maybe you're all just thinking "Where the heck is this story going?" Me too, me too.
> 
> Enjoy ;^)

There are upsides and downsides to having only half of a reveal. Up side; Adrien could help Marinette find a place to transform more efficiently than before. Down side; he had to be more careful about where _he_ transformed now that Ladybug was OK saving her boyfriend because he now knew she wasn't picking favorites. Up side; Marinette could travel faster to where Adrien was. Down side; when she figured out that Adrien was Chat, she was going to be _Pissed._ With a capital P.

 

So there were advantages and disadvantages. Marinette didn't even know they existed, while Adrien was constantly avoiding mine after mine in the minefield of the half reveal.

 

In light of her reveal, Marinette felt like she should be more helpful, since she was literally given _superhuman abilities._ She offered to come to where Adrien was, rather than the other way around, because she could get there twice as fast as he could get to her.

 

On one such occasion, she was arguing with Adrien in an alleyway about it being more efficient for her to come as Ladybug, while he was saying that was dangerous and she shouldn't use her powers just to travel.

 

_Click._

 

Both of them froze. Realizing that Adrien had pinned her up against a wall, she tried to tell him with her eyes to step away. But he wasn't looking at her.

 

_Click, click._

 

Ladybug looked behind Adrien's shoulder and felt the blood drain from her face. The people she saw in the opening of the alleyway were the last people she wanted to see while in this position.

 

Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click…

 

Paparazzi.

 

"Shit," she heard Adrien mumble.

 

She silently agreed.

 

* * *

 

So many people. So many lights. So many cameras. Too much noise. How did people stand it?

 

Adrien had finally stepped away from her and, as they were swarmed with people, she fought her instinct to fly away. She wouldn't, couldn't, abandon Adrien like that. So she answered the onslaught of questions thrown at her with little complaint.

 

"Are you two together?"

 

"No."

 

"Have you ever held interest in him?"

 

"Name one girl in Paris who hasn't."

 

"Are you implying that husbands should be worried about their wives are interested in a teenage boy?"

 

"What? No! Why is that even a-"

 

"Do you know that Adrien Agreste has a girlfriend? And are you planning on taking that role from miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

 

"Yes I'm well aware he has a girlfriend, and no I would never take her happiness away from her."

 

"Are you implying that you know what makes Miss Dupain-Cheng happy?"

 

"No comment."

 

"Are you implying that Mr. Agreste is Miss Dupain-Cheng’s only happiness?"

 

"No, of course not!"

 

"I've just received a message that Agreste Industries wants you to model with Adrien Agreste. Will you be accepting this offer?"

 

"I- wait what?" Ladybug had been prepared for another stupid question, but this, this, was… shocking to say the least, "I'll have to discuss with both Adrien Agreste, his father, and Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That will be all the questions I take."

 

She walked over to where Adrien was looking very concerned for his well being. He was answering rapid fire questions as fast as possible and the crowd was getting more and more restless with each "No comment."

 

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Agreste and I must be off to discuss important things that have just come to my attention. Thank you for your time," And with that, Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo, grabbed Adrien by the waist and leapt away.

 

"'Important things that have just come to my attention,' huh. And what important things might those be, bugaboo?" Adrien realized his mistake a millisecond too late.

 

"Bugaboo?" Ladybug looked at him closely. Adrien schooled his features into innocence. He wasn't ready yet, "Why 'Bugaboo?'"

 

"Important to seems to fit. It's a cute pet name. Why do you ask?" Adrien looked genuinely curious. His acting was on point and Ladybug didn't push the subject further.

 

"No reason. But, anyway, the 'important' thing that has just come to my attention is the fact that, and I quote, 'Agreste Industries wants you to model with Adrien Agreste.'"

 

"My dad wants me to model with me. That's a first! Who's the other me?" a playful smile danced along Adrien's lips.

 

"No, that's not what- he didn't mean- my gosh! You know what he meant!"

 

"I know, I know. You're just so cute when you're annoyed."

 

"You are impossible!" Ladybug threw up her hands in exasperation.

 

"I knew you loved me."

 

Ladybug glanced back at him. He closed the distance between them in five long strides and kissed her. And kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her. When they finally broke apart to go do something other than make out, they were both too distracted to notice Alya, phone in hand, stand in the ally below them.

 

She had seen it all.

 

* * *

 

"Marinette!" Alya stormed into the cafe where Marinette was eating alone. Adrien still had to get his grades up higher before he was allowed to eat lunch away from home again. _"One more week."_ He had said. Marinette couldn’t wait.

 

"Ya, Alya?" Marinette responded, exhausted. She was pouring over her math notes for the big exams coming up. She was nowhere near ready for them.

 

"I haven't posted this on the Ladyblog yet, I wanted to show you first, but look what I saw yesterday," Alya opened up her phone, and what Marinette saw horrified her.

 

The video was a short thirty seconds, but to Marinette it felt like a decade had passed without permission. Full HD of her and Adrien making out, which wouldn't have been as horrifying if anyone knew the girl in the picture was Marinette. But to the rest of the world it would like Adrien was cheating on her with Ladybug. If this got out with the photos of Adrien pinning her to that wall, her world would crumble to ash in a matter of minutes.

 

"You can't post this, Alya. Please don't post this."

 

"But he… you… she… This is worse than what Luka did Marinette. _Far_ worse."

 

Marinette flinched at those words. It wasn't that bad, but no one could know that. She was going to have to present to hate Adrien, maybe break up with him. If only Alya hadn't seen. And Marinette was so glad it had only been Alya. Because anyone else, and BANG, all over the Internet.

 

"Please don't, Alya. I'll talk to him. I promise. I can deal with this."

 

"If you say so girl. But my respect for Ladybug just went down in the negatives,"

 

And then, just to complete this horrific scene, Adrien walks in and makes his way over to them

 

Alya opens her mouth to yell all of her creative vocabulary at him, but Marinette covers her mouth before she gets the chance. Adrien pulls over a chair to sit with them, shooting Alya a wary glance. Marinette removes her hand, whispers something in Alya’s ear. Alya hands her phone to Adrien with death in her eyes. Adrien watches the video, his eyes going wide with horror before he looks up at Marinette. Silent tears are dripping down her cheeks, but they aren't tears of betrayal, as Alya thinks. They are just plain sadness of how hard it's going to be to pretend to hate him.

 

"Alya," Marinette says quietly, "You can't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone."

 

Alya’s shocked expression turns into one of concern when she sees her best friends face. "OK, I won't. But he," shaking says, pointing an accusing finger at Adrien’s chest, "Does not deserve your protection. And he never will." She stands up to leave, making sure to knock Adrien's chair on the way out.

 

Marinette meets Adrien's eyes. His gaze is steely. He looked away from Marinette, ashamed, as though he _had_ cheated.

 

"How long do I have to pretend to hate you?" Marinette asks quietly.

 

"One month? Two? Whenever Alya calms down."

 

"Adrien, that could take years. We both know Alya doesn't let a grudge go."

 

"If you're at the end of this dark tunnel in life, it'll be worth the wait."

 

* * *

 

The first challenge was Marinette's eighteenth birthday. She had planned on bringing Adrien to meet her parents officially, as a kind or rite of passage. She still wanted to do this, the only difference was that now she had to hide it from Alya.

 

She found Adrien waiting at an out of the way cafe for his limousine. When she grabbed his arm he started. He hadn't been touched in two weeks, save for Alya’s less-than-friendly shoulder bumps. She hushed his arguments and told him what she wanted to do. He was thrilled and, as they got in the limo, immediately went to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

 

When they walked in together Marinette’s parents were overjoyed that they were back together again. They all talked and ate croissants until Adrien had to leave for a photo shoot. He apologized for having to cut the visit short, then left in a rush.

 

"What a sweet boy," Sabine said after he left, and Marinette knew she was already marrying them off in her head.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug was formally invited to model with Adrien Agreste in the Spring Line. She accepted because, if nothing else, she would get to spend time with Adrien.

 

While she was there, everyone seemed only too happy to please her. It was really very awkward.

 

"Would you like a drink, Miss Ladybug?"

 

"Miss Ladybug, allow me to do your nails."

 

"Oh, Miss Ladybug. What _is_ your costume made of?"

 

The room was filled withe fake accents and people pleasers. It was all very crowded and in her face. She had people wanting her to try on makeup, even though she was in a mask. People wanted her to try on this skirt or this dress, even though she was in a costume. When the shoot actually happened she was forced to hold back breaking positions for what seemed like hours. Some positions were suggestive and others were just stances for magazine covers and the like.

 

After the photo shoot a thought occurred to Ladybug.

 

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed.

 

"What?" Adrien asked carefully, worried that Ladybug had finally connected the dots that he was Chat.

 

"Chat’s going to kill me. He's been pining after me for years. He knew I had a boyfriend at one point but I think he was still hoping I would become available."

 

It was true even though Ladybug said she had a boyfriend and he had had Marinette as Adrien, he couldn't help but hope that one day he and Ladybug could still get together. He remembered daydreaming about Marinette being Ladybug. This was, of course, before he knew she actually _was_ Ladybug. She was right. Chat would get mad at seeing those pictures without context

 

And unfortunately he was Chat. So Marinette had to pretend to hate him because he kissed Ladybug, and now he had to pretend to hate Ladybug for going to a photo shoot with Adrien.

 

When did his life become so hard to cope with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm coming close to a conclusion for this. I don't know how many more chapters will come out or when, but I wonder what will happen when this ends? Will some of you check out my account and read my other things or will you all go away and see what else there is? I hope the prior.
> 
> I want to thank my family for being so supportive of what I do and when I do it. And thanks to Alice for always making me laugh even as I'm typing a depressing story.


	11. Beating Around the Bush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Chat's anger misplaced? Was is merely expected? Should he tell her? Yes or no?
> 
> It's a world a questions and not enough answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. The second to last chapter. I'm so scared right now. I can't think about finishing this fan fiction because that means losing all you guys. I just started a new fan fiction called Grass is Greener so if you want to stick with me, please go look. This, my first ever fan fiction, was a thousand times more successful than I anticipated. To the 1300+ people who have read it, you are my everything. As the kudos, comments, and hits tick up, I celebrate in the most wonderful way. I really hope you loved this as much as I did.
> 
> So, to all the people that have stayed in for the ride, and waited patiently to get my crap together and write the next chapter....
> 
> Enjoy! T_T

His life was a story of _what if_ s.

 

_Chat and I are two different people, what if she’s not ok with that?_

 

_She had broken up with me once. What if she did it again?_

 

_What if Chat isn’t who she wants?_

 

_What if she rejected me? Again?_

 

_What if she was disappointed?_

 

_What if she…_

 

_What if…_

 

His world was one of questions and speculations. It was all a guessing game. He wanted to tell her. But _what if._ She had the power to break his heart, and they both knew it. She said she had regretted it, but she had broken up with _Adrien_ , not Chat. Adrien is not Chat. Chat is not Adrien. Yet they are one and the same if you look close enough.

 

What was the world coming to?

 

* * *

 

They met up the weekend after the photos got out. A mere three days. As Ladybug had predicted, Chat was sour, barely looking at her. Ladybug shuffled from one foot to the other. She kept glancing at him nervously, as though he might explode. Chat himself wasn't sure how to pull off the "I'm super anger at you!" stunt without giving away that he was, in fact, not angry at all.

 

"Chat?" Ladybug asked. She sounded nervous and that made Chat feel bad about pretending to be mad. Maybe he should be mature about it.

 

"Look, it wasn't my fault Agreste wanted those pictures with me," Ladybug said defensively.

 

Hold up. Was she blaming _him_ for this? Well not him right now but him as in Adrien? Is she serious? It's not _her_ fault, it's _Adrien's_ fault. Chat threw all thoughts of being mature out the window.

 

"Are you _serious?_ You're blaming Adrien, the freaking model of the company, for wanting to take a picture with you! That is _low_ , Ladybug. If he had wanted to do that he would've taken a selfie, and I'm sure you would've been more than happy to oblige," the spite and anger in his voice was real he realized, not some half baked anger act. How _dare_ she blame an innocent. How _dare_ she.

 

"Chat, it's not like that! Not Adrien. Agreste. Agreste as in the company itself."

 

Chat felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Of course, she wouldn't lie, she hated liars. It was a trait that he admired her greatly. He was an idiot. He looked away from her, tendrils of anger still rolling off him. Strong emotions don't just disappear, as much as he wished it to be true.

 

"Chat…"

 

Leave it alone," he said angrily, not at her per se, but in general.

 

"What? Chat I-"

 

"What part of 'leave it alone' do you not understand!" he roared at her. She flinched away, and Chat just stood there, surprised at his reaction, "I'm sorry. I don't know… I'm sorry."

 

But Ladybug was already gone.

 

"I'm so, so sorry."

 

* * *

 

He needed to tell her. He needed to.

 

But not now. Not after that.

 

Why is he stalling? He's just avoiding the inevitable.

 

Tell her.

 

No.

 

Stop beating around the bush. Stop teasing the idea.

 

But that could be it. The end. Last page.

 

But waiting could hurt her more.

 

Tell her, tell her, tell her.

 

She was sitting across from him. Not next to him because she still had to pretend to hate him. In fact, she wasn't even sitting remotely close to him. She was sitting across from him, sure. Across the room that is. He couldn't hear her, so logically she couldn't hear him. So no matter what he couldn't tell her. Even if he wanted to. Which he most definitely did not.

 

Yesterday still stood out sharply in his mind. It was a glass memory. A great analogy for what it was like. Glass is sharp and painful, but you can see through it clearly. It retracts itself into hundreds of terrible shards of memory. Perfect. Glass also isn't necessary, it's 100 percent man-made. The painful memory stood out and repeated itself without greying the pain. And it was his fault. Entirely his fault.

 

He looked up to peer at Marinette. Alya was still being overly protective of her like she was after Luka "attacked" her. That attack had started everything. Everything. Their rekindled relationship, the lies, the problems. If only Luka hadn’t fancied Ava, everything would be right with the world.

 

No. He couldn’t be thinking like that. He loved Marinette. She was his everything. And everything was important. You can’t lie to everything for long. Everything will find out eventually.

 

But no one ever said you can’t stall everything. Including his seeing Ladybug again.

 

* * *

 

His face had killed her.

 

_Of the things you never thought you’d hear._

 

His absolute and unquestionable anger at her. He despised her at that moment.

 

She was eating lunch while Alya ranted about giving up so much for Ladybug, Ladybug was awful and not to be trusted, and many other things she wouldn't dare if she knew Marinette was, in fact, Ladybug. Marinette sighed softly as Alya went off again. She caught Adrien’s eye and smiled a tiny twitch of a smile. She wasn’t in the market for smiling much today, and neither was Adrien, it seemed, since he looked away as soon as he saw her look at him. She glanced at Ayla to see if she was the reason for his reluctance to make eye contact. But no, she was still going on about Ladybug’s flaws.

 

Thoughts of her alter ego brought her back to Chat. Chat who would probably hate her now. She should’ve stayed and listened to what he had to say. Her leaving in a rush had probably only hurt their situation. He might have apologized, but she was gone before he could say anything else. All she could do now was hope that she could come up with an excuse to meet up with Chat. Soon.

 

* * *

 

Marinette didn’t have to wait long to meet with Chat. Three days after their fight, the police asked if Ladybug and Chat Noir could assist them while they looked around an “abandoned” warehouse where they suspected illegal drugs were being imported. She immediately agreed and met them at the assigned place. Chat seemed closed off when he got there. He wouldn't look at her. Ladybug occasionally glanced at him, and she knew he saw it. But no response came regardless. If anyone thought anything was off, no one mentioned it.

 

This was one of their more dangerous missions. The thing about raiding drug import and export locations is that stakeouts were often useless. The drugs were imported rarely and no one could get in alone without being shot on sight. So, as there is safety in numbers, their raiding party was twenty to twenty-five men strong. Ladybug sat with the group head, quietly going over the plan. Chat was there too, but he didn't seem engaged. Once they had smoothed most of the bumps in the plan, they readied for the attack.

 

15 members of the police force were to go upfront as quietly as possible and, as soon as they were spotted, try to break in using force. The rest of them would sneak in the back and arrest as many people as they could, as quietly as they could. Chat was with the first group, while Ladybug was with the second. While she wanted to mend her relationship with Chat, part of her was secretly glad they wouldn't have to talk for a while.

 

The first part of the raid went smoothly. When they heard the first pops of gunshots on the other side of the building they had been almost upon the door. They had gotten in and disabled five men before they ran into problems. Both groups were heavily armored, save for Chat Noir and Ladybug, so no one had gotten seriously injured yet. Ladybug went about detaining people as efficiently as possible, while Chat disarmed them.

 

There was a lot of gunfire and yelling. Men were torching the illegal evidence as fast as possible, filling the air with drug-infused smoke. Ladybug covered her nose and mouth with her arm and squinted around. There was a room to her left with less smoke in it. She shuffled over it, swaying from inhaling many substances that were not oxygen. She pulled her arm away and heard a horrifying noise.

 

_Click._

 

* * *

 

Chat watched as Ladybug stumbled toward the mysterious room on the left of the building. She obviously wasn't OK, so he followed. He was keeping up appearances and pretending to be mad at her, but if she needed help, he would help. He was right outside the door when he heard a noise that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

 

_Click._

 

That was no Paparazzi camera, that was a gun safety.

 

The rest was a blur. Him rushing in. The gun firing. Him colliding with Ladybug. The bullet colliding with his chest. Screaming, screaming, so much screaming. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He needed to tell her. That would be his last act as Chat Noir. Telling the truth. The world turned off when he closed his eyes. His body heavy, but his soul light.

 

* * *

 

He ran in almost to fast to comprehend.

 

The gun had fired. She had screamed on instinct. But she wasn't hit. It took her a few moments to realize that. He screamed and the world focused onto the hole in his chest. She screamed again. She attacked the man with the gun, knocking him out easily.

 

And all the while Chat screamed.

 

She came back to him and crouched down. He was pale and panting. She couldn't see where the bullet wound was exactly, but blood was gushing out of the right side of his chest. She put her hands over the wound and tried to stop the bleeding in vain. Chat groaned and murmured something.

 

"Shh, Chaton, I'm here," Ladybug was crying. Chat was dying.

 

"I need to tell you…" he wheeled, "who I am…" Ladybug didn't stop him this time. He was right, someone needed to know.

 

"I'm Adrien Agreste."

 

This was the cruelest joke. All of life was a cruel joke. If you love someone they always leave. First Chat, now Adrien. Who's idea was this? Ladybug gingerly picked up Chat’s, no Adrien's, body. He had fallen unconscious. His miraculous beeped on its last warning and she rushed out of the building and swung all the way to the Agreste mansion. She banged on the door, not bothering with the gate. Nathalie opened the door and stood there shocked at seeing a bloody Ladybug holding and even bloodier Adrien Agreste, who had detransformed on the way. Plagg, his kwami was already inside.

 

"Get him inside and taken care of. Now," Ladybug wasn't messing around. She didn't know how much more time he had. The only reason she hadn't brought him to a hospital is that he would still have been Chat.

 

Mr, Agreste came out of his office just minutes later. Ladybug was pacing back and forth in the main hall, waiting for news. A doctor from the ER had shown up as soon as he could and had just taken Adrien to the hospital. Ladybug stopped pacing as soon as she noticed Gabriel.

 

"Sir, I need to tell you something very private," Ladybug said, face as blank as stone. She led Gabriel back into his office and turned to face him, "I know you must be wondering how your son was shot. Well…" Ladybug considered lying, but what was the use, "He, Adrien is… Chat Noir."

 

Gabriel's stages of reaction were almost comical. He seemed as though he had already known this, then turned and punched his computer. He went around smashing things and fell to his knees. He did all of this in eerie silence. He grabbed the piece of cloth around his neck and tore it off, revealing a small gem hidden there. He plucked it off.

 

"Nooroo, I revoke you," a pink swirl of light went into the gem and it grew wings. Ladybug gasped. The Butterfly Miraculous. Hawkmoth had been Adrien's father. Ladybug thought about Star Wars involuntarily.

 

"You…" Ladybug laughed suddenly. She had suspected this so long ago. In her early teens when she saw that book. This would've been a victory if Chat weren't dying.

 

If Adrien weren’t dying.

 

She left then. It was all too much. She reached her parents' bakery and detransformed on her balcony. She ran downstairs. She told her parents that she had just heard what had happened. They hugged her and said soothing things and she shook.

 

She didn't cry. Crying made it real. Crying was accepting. She wouldn't accept this. Couldn't.

 

And she never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its important to mention that I am going to start posting to my account on every weekend, so check that out, I cant stand to lose you people. I would like to thank some people below also.
> 
> First and foremost I would like to thank BFG for giving Adrien insecurities. And I would also like to thank mayuralover for being so supportive of everything I do. I feel like, as long as I'm naming important commenters, I should also mention Amazed, my self-proclaimed #1 fan. Love all of you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> I would also like to thank my family for all of their support for what I do. Even if they don't really understand it. At all. Love you and see you soon!
> 
> And most importantly, I want to thank Alice. She's been with me through thick and thin. She supports every odd thing I say, and laughs with me when milk goes up my nose (which is her fault half the time) She is the reason I do what I do. So thanks, child.
> 
> Last chapter, here I come.


	12. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end. But every end is a new begining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to say good bye. It's so hard to stop typing and leave this alone. I don't want you guys to leave me (so please check out my account). All of your support has been what has pushed me to this point.
> 
> Looking back, I can't believe I wrote all this. And I wouldn't have been able to do this without you wonderful people.
> 
> And since I know you aren't here for my sentimental monologue, please read the final chapter of my first ever fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy! :^)

The grave was covered in lilies. It was his favorite flower. She couldn't bring herself to go to the ceremony, despite how much Alya begged her to go. This day was for Adrien, and she wouldn't disturb him. It was her fault he had gotten shot in the first place. And now she was never going to speak to him again. Some miraculous thing would have to happen for that. He was leaving her. Forever.

 

Gabriel had announced to Paris he was moving to the US and would not be returning. The memories here were too much, with his dead wife and all. He didn't mention Adrien or Hawkmoth. Marinette had told no one of her discoveries, and wouldn't unless there was an akuma attack in the US. She suspected that wouldn't happen though. Timetagger was not easily forgotten.

 

The funeral was all over the news. She couldn't open her phone without seeing something about it. There were plenty of pictures of the coffin, mourners, and Adrien himself. It was sickening that someone would take a picture of someone who had been through so much. His eyes were closed in all of the pictures and Marinette couldn’t help but selfishly wish that she could see his eyes. If only she could see his eyes once more. She did cry that day.

 

She helped in the bakery where she could, despite her parents protests. She pounded, buttered, and cut all kinds of pastries and bread. She mixed and garnished everything she could. She needed distractions. When she finally went upstairs she paced. She paced and paced and paced. Pace, pace, pace, pace. She kept moving. Finally she transformed and ran from rooftop to rooftop, allowing the wind to dry her tears. She got to her favorite spot, _their_ favorite spot, and looked at the silhouette of the Eiffel Tower, standing tall and proud in the distance. The wind whistled in her ears, and she inhaled it's sour sent. The wind was the reason she didn't hear the ghost approach.

 

Arms wrapped themselves gingerly around her. At first she tensed, but she leaned into the embrace after her initial surprise. She looked up and smiled when she saw the he green eyes of a ghost.

 

* * *

 

Chat Noir wasn’t injured. Adrien was.

 

Chat Noir wasn't alone. Adrien was.

 

Chat Noir's father wasn't leaving. Adrien's was.

 

Chat Noir hadn't just faced the most difficult thing in his entire life. Adrien had.

 

But Chat Noir _was_ Adrien. And right now they were kissing their girlfriend.

 

Ladybug had tryed to apologize for everything. She was taking the blame for his father leaving, his mother's funeral, their identity crisis. But Chat had just kissed her. And that was his forgiveness. It was all over they needn't worry anymore. They got back together the next day. Alya forgave Adrien. Adrien decided not to go with his father. And all was right with the world.

 

* * *

 

They were on top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat was shuffling from foot to foot. Ladybug smiled up at him. They had been together for four years. Like any couple they had their ups and downs. But all in all love is love, regardless. Chat looked at her smile and fiddled with whatever was behind him. He had asked her to meet him here, and she still suspected nothing. He took a deep breath, looked her in the eye, and got down on one knee. Ladybug gasped.

 

"Will you marry me?" Chat said voice squeaked a little on the last word and Ladybug fell you her knees and hugged him. She was crying and laughing and thinking of all the people she would tell.

 

"Yes, Chaton, yes. I will."

 

"You just wait for the second one alright, M’Lady?" Ladybug was confused before she realized that Chat didn't equal Adrien to anyone but her. She hugged him again and blew him a kiss as she swung off to her home. Chat smiled and watched her go.

 

* * *

 

Adrien’s Agreste was engaged to Marinette Dupain-Cheng three days later, and their private wedding was held one month after that. The public after party was crowded and filled with beer and laughter. Everyone went home drunk and happy. Marinette and Adrien don't remember much of the night except for the fact that it was one of the best of their lives because one month later Marinette was heavily pregnant with twins.

 

 In the following months you could sometimes spot Chat Noir leading a very pregnant Ladybug on their nightly escapades. The weren't legally married under those names but many suspected they were married anyway. And they would've been right because both of them wore their rings with pride, even if the transformation made them temporarily disappear.

 

Eight months later Marinette came home with a pair of babies and no one saw Paris's superheroes for weeks. Two months after baring two children an akuma appeared. Both Chat and Ladybug knew it was coming but neither of them were happy about it. Eventually Marinette was pregnant again, and, unable to properly be Ladybug, temporarily passed her miraculous down to her daughter.

 

After eight more years of happiness and miraculousness, Master Fu decided it was time to hand the Miraculouses down to the next generation. Marinette's eldest daughter got the Ladybug, while Alya’s and Nino’s eldest son got the Black Cat.

 

Both Marinette and Adrien knew who had what quickly, and they watched as child after child of friends a foes got Miraculouses. They both grew old together watching the world unfold. They watched Hawkmoth get defeated and they watched a young Chinese boy take on Master Fu's responsibilities.

 

To this day Marinette wears that silver chain that Adrien had given her so long ago. And as she grew old with her friends by her side it stayed shiny and new, immune to the weathering of time. Inside that locket there are four pictures. One of Marinette, Ladybug, Adrien, and Chat Noir. Should anyone open the locket they would know who they really were.

 

But it's a secret she'll keep till the day she dies. She shared it with the one most important person in her life.

 

Her love. Her life. Her legacy.

 

Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say anymore, so...
> 
> The End.


End file.
